vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadum
Arcadum is a Twitch streamer, roleplayer and professional dungeon master for Dungeons and Dragons (DnD). He hosts games on his channel multiple times every week as well as runs and manages The Living World of Verum. A fantasy micro-universe built in DnD, his creation since many years back focused around his community and twitch channel. In VRChat he is most known to portray his Demonic main character, known as a teacher among many other players of the game. He helped create a basis for more organized roleplaying as well as introducing a level of fairness to improve the RP experience and enjoyment for everyone. Whenever he hosts roleplaying classes or tips he usually attracts a huge gathering. His most recent project in VRChat is Callous Row RP where he portrays the half-orc barkeep (and secret freedom fighter) Rook in his struggle against the mega-corporation. He also steps out-of-character occasionally to narrate and move the many plots forward as a dungeon master. Who is Arcadum - The character? Arcadum is a chained Vanakartan Demon of Wrath and master of magics. He ran the school of Forbidden Knowledge, was a mentor to The Renegades, and the ex-guardian of forbidden magic. Origins Our world is comprised of many aspects, but all follow the dichotomy of light and dark. These can be seen as life and death, good and evil; all things are seen as two―and from that aspect―the rule of two. In the 3rd era, when man first began to sin, Arcadum was one of the demons forged from the sin of vengeance, or more specifically, the corruption of justice and the base of anger within. A being of pitiless law and natural evil, Arcadum set out with his fellow demons of the lord Vanakarta, proxy servant of the Sin of Wrath, Var'thuul. They sought to walk the shadows of the world and corrupt the weak, so that the strong might survive and that balance be maintained. Thus, was the beginning of such a creature. Lore During his career, Arcadum has found many paths to walk―a natural curiosity that defied most demons―as he was not content with what he was, and thus sought what he could be. He mastered the Twelve Darks, learning his first steps to sorcery, spoke to the Void, and learned to change his form as well as possess others. He even stole some pieces of creation from the Saints of Loenol, Patron Saint of Knowledge. Arcadum, however, was captured during his time in heaven and was branded with light. It was there that he was chained to the Seraphim Precept, where he was mocked and tortured by some of the holiest creatures in existence; however, evil is patient. Soon, a dark love of torture appeared in the hearts of his captors, in which Arcadum slowly seduced what he needed from them until his chains broke free. Arcadum was eventually banished back to earth from heaven upon his pilfering of secrets and the slaughtering some of the holiest souls, wounding Loenol himself. Thus he was bound to earth, unable to return to the dark for he had been branded by the light. He instead wandered the mortal realm, possessing different people and living their lives. It was during a particularly nasty war between humanity and their own creations that Arcadum's life changed. Arcadum had possessed a German crusader, who in the course of fighting in this war, met a curious omnic―one who showed intelligence, perhaps even evidence of a synthetic soul. Such a being was a fascination to Arcadum, and thus a friendship was made; one that would change the course of fate for the both of them. History Early Days Arcadum made many of his first appearances within The Great Pug introduced as Roflgator’s friend and mentor. He took on many forms mostly in his normal demon form and occasionally shape shifting into a Ronald Mcdonald clown. His visits mostly consisted of helping Rob wingman individuals that were considered weak along with roasting them. The Renegades During the early Conception of The Renegades Arcadum had followed the group to the Stranger’s Cathedral. Many of the members being familiar with Arcadum and his skill with magic had asked him for assistance in their training leading to Arcadum serving as a mentor to the group often not being heavily involved with combat but merely observing from a distance. With this training he granted 5 of his students his runes, these students being SciFri, Folkona, Oblivious, Satchi, and Nanoade. Unchained On July 16th, 2018 Arcadum arrived at Folkona’s Safe Haven to witness a fight between SciFri and The Don. During the fight Don sent Corowna to deal with Arcadum. Arcadum quickly dispatches of him and becomes enraged at Don for the attack. Arcadum lunges at Don but is sent through a black hole to somewhere unknown. Arcadum soon returns to the Safe Haven even angrier than before. Stepping toward the Nephilim Arcadum began to rip off his chains becoming unrestricted and accessing his full power. Arcadum beats Don into submission with a flurry of blows however blinded by his Wrath he begins to turn on all those around him and the Guardians Faelyix, Cell, and Azreal are forced to intervene. Fae opens up a portal to the Stranger’s Cathedral to quickly evacuate everyone while Cell and Azreal attempt to subdue the demon. The force of 2 guardians proves to be just barely enough with the finishing blow coming from Cell punching Arcadum in the face with a sun knocking him down, but destroying The Safe Haven in the process. The Guardian of Forbidden Magic The trio of Guardians head to the singularity in order to revive SciFri who was killed in the previous conflict, due to his necessity to the Cycles. They Bring Arcadum with them as his manacles had not completely rebinded him forcing 2 guardians to hold the chains in place while the restraints healed. After the revival process completed and SciFri had left Arcadum’s restraints had returned even stronger now. Conversing with the Guardians Arcadum spoke of how there were currently no constraints on magic specifically Chronomancy (Time Magic). Eventually this discussion lead to the 3 Guardians seeing Arcadum as the most worthy person to take on a role as Guardian to prevent the use of magics to great for anyone to use. Arcadum agreed on the condition that should any harm come to his students he would not be held back from defending them. Thus the 3 Guardians Azreal, Cell, and Faelyix ascended Arcadum into the role of Guardian of Forbidden Magic. With his new title Arcadum’s first action was to eliminate the usage of chronomancy locking away any from being able to learn the ability that didn't previously have it. Any who would use such a power were now subject to Arcadum’s wrath showing up to slap around the offender and removing the power from them. Forbidden Knowledge Arcadum now restricted from interfering within the universe as much decides to further his role as a teacher even more turning his home in the depths of hell into a school once again. He abducts a select few individuals who show a lot of magical promise, later revealing that he had also selected them as the students would face death had he not taken them from their worlds. The students would face weekly trials provided by Arcadum from simple studying of magic to facing a dungeon filled with deathtraps. The school had it’s graduation on November 6th, 2018 with all surviving students being sent out into the world to do as they desired, freed from their own chains. Goodbye Guardians In late August the other Guardians discover that Kimple's Father is slowly dying. With his death it’s likely that the Cycles and everything connected to them could potentially perish. In order to prevent the destruction of the Universe and Void should the Singularity die the guardians leave to find a way to ensure that life can continue on. Arcadum stays behind to continue teaching his students. The Guardians return on October 18th after completing their mission and separating themselves from the singularity. With their separation the Guardians renounced their status as Guardians severely weakening their power. Arcadum also feels the changes of this and soon realizes that their is now no way for him to remove his chains on his own. In desperation he attempts to free himself by using a plasma cutter provided by Vincent Von Kingsley III, but it has no affect and so he is left with no way to remove his bindings. The Darkness Arcadum became involved in a threat that could potentially destroy the entire world. His student SciFri approaches him with a request for help to stop this threat known as the Darkness which surrounds his boss Chipz. Arcadum agrees to help Chipz seeing a common enemy in the darkness which threatens to destroy everything. He assists Chipz and Izanami as they explore Chipz’s past and even combats the darkness directly when confronted by it. While the demon continues to fight for the greater good, Chipz and Izanami show a great distrust in him considering the demon untrustworthy. Currently Arcadum’s involvement has been put on hold as the group have decided to lay low due to Chipz angering the Vampire Council and SciFri’s angering of the knights of Elysium. Wrath One night Arcadum visits the Stranger’s Cathedral to say his last goodbyes to Hybris as he senses his master Var’thuul’s presence approaching. He warns that should Var’thuul regain control of him that the Cathedral will not be safe and that she should prepare her recruits to defeat Var’thuul should he arrive. Before he leaves he gives Hybris a parting gift of a true name, Vaiaden in hopes that it will assist her in gaining a soul. A few days later on the night of January 27th a voice rings out among Arcadum’s students, the 4 bearer’s of his runes, warning to seek the lonely mountain where 3 stars fall and the world weeps, the forest cries and the master returns to take what was stolen. Var’thuul speaks to them mocking the students and warning them to stay away lest the great demon lord destroy them all. SciFri, Satchi, Hybris, and Fae gather together to go find Arcadum, Fae teleporting the group to Arcadum’s location near a mountain only to find their old friend already under the influence of his Var’thuul. Arcadum now controlled lashes out at them, breathing fire and summoning meteors to bombard the party. As they try to escape Var’thuul’s power interferes with Fae’s ability to open portals stopping them from escaping until they make enough distance from the demon to escape. The group is able to return to the Stranger’s Cathedral and plan so that they can stop Arcadum on his path of wrathful destruction. Three days pass before the 4 Rune Bearers, Guardians, Aegis, and Purple Lotus are ready to stop Arcadum, 6 planets having been destroyed by Arcadum’s wrath. The groups gather up their team and head toward the location. The Guardians cast a barrier around the place Arcadum had been returning to sealing him in an area for the group to fight him. The party arrives to the sounds of Arcadum growling in the distance and track him by the noise. Upon finding him the group attacks trying to weaken him as best they can while also keeping the rookie fighters safe as they would be no match for him. Over the course of the fight Hybris is knocked down twice, A.N.I. loses her physical form, and Satchi’s arms are ripped off of his body. The fight lasts about an hour with the side of good slowly becoming exhausted. It is then that Arcadum starts casting forbidden magics giving him the upper hand and diving through Cell’s body to escape the containment of the barrier. But at the last minute Arcadum sees the Archangels: Justice, Valor, and Leviathan watching from on top of the mountain and goes to them for payback of his imprisonment. Freedom The Archangels are not intimidated by him even when he demands that they remove his manacles. The archangels speak amongst each other considering removing the bindings. As Valor reaches out touching Arcadum's shackles he remove the first half of the demons binds, however Azreal interferes and strikes down with his voidreaver to sever the archangel’s hands. The blade cuts into the angels flesh but is little more then an annoyance to Valor, however the release of divine energy breaks the second half of Arcadum's chains. This accidental combined effort breaks the chains fully freeing the demon from his bindings. Arcadum shifts into his unchained form and the entire group fears what might happen. But despite everyone’s fears Arcadum’s rage subsides his sliver of humanity taking hold. Var’thuul was no longer able to control Arcadum too weakened from the fight and and unable to bind him. Arcadum uses his newly earned freedom to destroy Var’thuul and make the demon’s freedom truly complete. With the threat no longer looming Arcadum restores all the destruction he caused and goes to his friends giving each words of wisdom and gifts. To Azreal he absolves him of his guilt for they are one in the same. To Miss Universe he gives thanks to her for all she has done and combines the multiple versions of her across dimensions into one and infinite. To Hybris he restores her rune and grants her his blessing and the title Arbiter of Knowledge. SciFri also has his rune restored and grants him the title of Archmage to safeguard the pillar that it may never come under attack again. Folkona is granted the title of Marshal to command her troops and safeguard the realms of men from Ragnarok. To Faelyix he says no words trusting in her to maintain the inbetween worlds. Satchi is granted the title of Baron of Progress to watch the progression of man so that it may never fall out of control and that all machines owe their workings to him. With his final goodbyes said Arcadum wishes that they go forth and meets Amika to take him to her realm outside of time and space. He gives his final words “Do not shed tears for me. I cry for no one and no one cries for me.” and leaves. Within Amika’s home Arcadum is told that he may have the freedom to use his power however he desires having all the time he could ask for to think about his choice in a place outside of time. He reminisces about how he misses the life that he left behind, the life of a mortal he learned through possession. He wishes to be human so that he might choose instead of be. However he also wishes to observe so that he might see his friends through their trials against evil. However he is sure of his decision and asks to return to the material plane, not as a demon but as a man. He leaves behind the embers of his power so that should the fire ever need to be re-lit Amika would have the ability to do so. With a final hug to his friend Amika he closes his eyes and wishes for his rebirth. And so ends the tail of Vas'Vedanjaden the Unchained. Personality Eternally Angry. Arcadum being a demon of wrath often finds himself annoyed with others, often giving these annoyances a roast. He values strength above all else appreciating the courage of others. Deep down in his sliver of humanity he shows true compassion for others rarely using the word friend but truly meaning it when the phrase is uttered. Family To be called his friend is to be his family Powers & Abilities *Revenant Matrix - Arcadum uses a traditional route of Vancian casting, which instead of drawing from one’s own mana and allowing it to regenerate and cast again. It instead seals his mana into vaiken, a sort of crystalized form of his mana, supplanted in his soul. Whenever a Vancian spell is cast, it consumes one of these crystals allowing the spell to be cast and indeed at the highest form it can. Arcadum's signature casting style is refered to as Revenant Matrix, specifically a form of spell casting that involves the simultaneous use of spell components using both his spirit and his physical body, so in a sense, each spell is cast twice, in order to ensure its effectiveness. At present strength, Arcadum is only capable of casting 12 Vancian spells. *Wrath - Arcadum is a Vanakarta demon and is one that falls under the Sin of Wrath, specifically Vengeance, which is the corrupted axis of Justice. As such, he has access to the power of the sin in the form of a terrible anger. Although emotions are kept under close watch by Arcadum, they can be used to fuel his rage to extreme potency. The angrier he becomes, the stronger he physically becomes, his already impressive pain tolerance is increased even further, however, he has a tendency to lose focus on using his Revenant Matrix. The most notable of his Wrath powers that can be used, is the power to physically manipulate magic, able to grasp it like flesh and bone and tear it away. *Ygdrassil's Trials - Arcadum, when he first gain sentience from his base demon form, sought purpose and reason to his existence, not content to believe he existed only to harm mortals with a corrupted sense of justice. As such he sought out the greatest battlefields and found his way to Norse pantheon. Odin saw an amusing fire in the little demons soul and decided to allow him to take the Trials of Ygdrassil, that he might enter Valhalla and have his fill of fighting. It was during these trials that Arcadum developed his own fighting styles that he later applied in the halls of Valhalla. *Tyrants Stance - A martial fighting style, this style focuses on one's footing to deliver singular strikes to the attacking appendages of enemies, with emphasis to break their weapons and or physical bodies. This involves a lot of overhead swings and leaping attacks. *Shadow's Drift - This martial fighting style focuses on speed and the practice of silence, to overwhelm an unsuspecting opponent or to allow for observation for additional combat stratagems. This stance has weaker attacks and is more focused on avoidance. *Beast Maw - When pressed, Arcadum can throw caution to the wind and roll into attacks to take smaller wounds in exchange for more enemy exposure, these grueling and costly attacks focus mainly on using his teeth and jaws. *Chains of Elysium - Arcadum stole knowledge from the high heavens in a search for his purpose and in doing so was captured and imprisoned with these powerful chains that limit his growth, development, power and ultimately his freedom. The chains provide no innate benefit to Arcadum, in fact many of his abilities are limited due to their existence. This is due to a magical energy known as Awe, which is used by the leadership of Elysium to impose their will on the world. There is however one small advantage Arcadum possess', the celestials made it out of an unknown material that renders the chain impervious to damage and truly entrap him, however Arcadum uses this fact to use them as bracers to shield from attacks, in the hopes that someone will have the appropriate attack to finally break them. - The barkeep and freedom fighter.]] Alternative Roleplaying Characters Rook Rook is a half-orc barkeep who runs a bar in Callous Row together with his ward Faye. He has the background of being a soldier but in secret runs an organization named "The Shattered Legion" which is rebelling against the mega-corporations. Making him a kind of freedom fighter. Wolfgang Wolfgang is a vampire lord and the leader of the Vampire Council. He is an antagonist to Chipz believing him to be a mistake of a vampire and ruling the vampire council with an iron fist. Methusala Honeysuckle Methusala Honeysuckle is a merchant of powders using dreams as his ingredients. He is a very odd person who many believe to be on cocaine all the time and it is believed that he may be a dream spirit. Vagabond Vagabond is a mysterious man dressed in green with hair to match. He is a mystery antagonist to Aegis using his abilities to spread a deadly plague that crippled the Strangers Cathedral. Professor Steele Full name Professor Silas Ulesses Steele. He is a Professor at the Ascension Academy and Arcadums character participating in Chipz Season 5 RP. He is very harsh, unforgiving and believes in brutal honesty. Trivia * During some time, Arcadum became the mentor of Roflgator, of whom he taught many devious things. * IRL (In real life), Arcadum introduced Roflgator to Ikumi, who would eventually become Rofl's IRL girlfriend and in-game wife. * Arcadum has never been inebriated/intoxicated, claiming "I'm afraid of what I'd become." * Arcadum once compared iFap to a cooler full of drinks. "You can bring him around, doesn't take up too much space. Doesn't say too much. But everyone's glad he's there." Links Social Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/arcadum * Twitter: https://twitter.com/GloriousArcadum * Discord: https://discord.gg/MPuw5fW Game world links * DnD Living world Verum: https://www.worldanvil.com/w/verum-arcadum * Callous Row game world Evenaris System: https://www.worldanvil.com/w/evanaris-system-arcadum Gallery arcadum (Drawn by Zurui).png|Arcadum standing next to a caricature of himself Shot061.png|Arcadum and Oblivious Unchained.jpg|Arcadum's unchained/enraged form (Avatar made by Bream) Category:People Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Arcadum's Characters